goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Ship
The Lost Ship (幽霊船, Ghost Ship) is an abandoned boat and optional dungeon in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. The Lost Ship is the resting place of the Azul Summon. As in Golden Sun: The Lost Age, Azul's Summon Tablet is guarded by the Star Magician. Story The Lost Ship is located in a patch of purple fog northwest of Harun Island, just north of the continent of Angara. A rock formation located directly east serves as an easy point from which to navigate through the fog bank to the ship. The true origins of the ship are largely shrouded in mystery. It appears to have been a pirate vessel of some kind. In one of the cabins is an old skeleton, which reveals a possible connection to Crossbone Isle upon the use of Spirit Sense. The ship itself appears to be haunted to a degree, due to unexplained phenomena including wardrobes, statues, and logs that move of their own volition. Also present is the Star Magician, who apparently relocated to the ship for unexplained reasons. After exploring the ship, the Star Magician can be challenged to access the Azul summon. In modern times few people seem to have any awareness of the Lost Ship. However, the Kaochan generals Ku-Tsung and Ku-Embra were in possession of a Treasure Note, which gave directions to the Lost Ship. After their deaths during the Grave Eclipse, the Treasure Note could be found by Matthew's party of Adepts, who could then navigate to the Lost Ship and explore it. Walkthrough To find the ship, go to Ayuthay and use Spirit Sense on the corpses of the Kaocho Generals. From their thoughts, you will then be able to find the Treasure Note in Kaocho. The note says "Come from the south, and go west when you reach a reef shaped like a hand". Sail to the north-eastern part of the map. Just north-east of Harun Island until reaching a formation of five rocks (vaguely resembling a hand) above the sea. Position your ship so that you are against the "fingers". Sail west in a straight-line to the fog cloud that obscures the ship. Continue sailing straight into the cloud, and eventually automatically enter the ship. Grab 100 Coins from the chest on the left. Go to the right and push the log down to get to a chest with 200 Coins in it. Now go down into the ship using the stairs on the right. Down here a log will move on its own. Move past it and it'll move again. Keep going into the next room and back up to the deck. Grab the Mythril Silver from the chest here and go back down the stairs, and then go down the next set of stairs. This section is haunted, as you'll be pushed down by some drawers if you try to stay on the upper level. Move around the table and push the log down. Also move the box left and down. Use Search to reveal another moving statue. Now climb the ladder to the left and use the moving statues and the box to get to the next search point. Search here and find another statue, which is used to block the first set of drawers. Block them and then use the southern sets of statues to get across to the other side. Here, there is a Mist Potion in the chest and then go up the stairs. Up here, push the box into the hole on the right and grab the chest for 300 Coins. Now go into the room on the left to find three chests, 400 Coins, 1234 Coins, and a Clotho's Distaff. Head back out the door and up the stairs. Here, use Spirit Sense on the skeleton to reveal he is thinking about Crossbone Isle. There is also a Hard Nut in the box north of the bed. Save, head out, and face the Star Magician. Defeating the Star Magician will grant you the ability to summon Azul, provided you have the correct number of Djinn on Standby. Items * 100 Coins: In a chest on top of the ship. * 200 Coins: In a chest on the left of the ship. * Mythril Silver: In a chest on the right of the ship. * Mist Potion: In a chest in the bottom floor of the ship. * 300 Coins: In a chest inside the middle of the ship. * 400 Coins: In a chest on the left of inside the ship. * 1234 Coins: In a chest on the left of inside the ship. * Clotho's Distaff: In a chest on the left of inside the ship. * Hard Nut: In a crate next to the dead captain. Category:Places in the Eastern Sea